A liquid crystal display device is known as an example of display devices. The liquid crystal display device comprises an array substrate on which pixel electrodes and switching elements are formed, a counter-substrate opposed to the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the counter-substrate.
If the liquid crystal display device is touched from the counter-substrate side, static electricity is often stored in the counter-substrate. If electric field caused by the static electricity or electric field from the outside of the liquid crystal display device acts on the liquid crystal layer, alignment of the liquid crystal molecules may be disturbed and the display quality may be degraded. In addition, static electricity may be stored in the counter-substrate, in the procedure of manufacturing the liquid crystal display device, too. If the static electricity is discharged, various lines, circuits, and the like may be damaged and the manufacturing yield may be lowered.
To suppress the degradation in display quality and the lowering of the manufacturing yield, for example, a technology of providing a conductive layer on an outer surface of a counter-substrate and connecting the conductive layer and the grounded line of the array substrate by a conductive tape has been proposed. In this configuration, charging the counter-substrate can be prevented by the conductive layer and the electric field from the outside can be blocked.